Nunca doblegado, nunca roto
by Nalya Granger
Summary: Ese era el lema de la casa Martell, fundada por Nymeria cuando se casó con Mors Martell. Lo eligió precisamente por la espina clavada que tenía desde la batalla contra Valyria, porque sabía todo lo que había perdido durante ella y sabía que había ganado muchas cosas también, incluso el rencor de su pueblo.


_Este fic participa en el reto "Reyes y Reinas" del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras_**.**

**Disclaimmer:** Nada me pertenece, todo es de George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**NUNCA DOBLEGADO, NUNCA ROTO.**

* * *

"_Nunca doblegado, nunca roto"_ ese era el lema de tu casa; la casa que habías formado al casarte con Mors Martell y tenía su significado; no lo habías elegido a lo tonto.

Puede que tu marido no lo supiera pero aún tenías la espina clavada por la derrota contra Valyria, porque te habían pillado de improviso. Valyria estaba muy avanzada tecnológicamente y eso era lo que te había asombrado.

Aún recuerdas los gritos de las víctimas al caer, el sonido de la sangre al entrar en contacto con el suelo, empapándolo. Recuerdas con dolor como veías los muertos a tu alrededor, cayendo, regados por el suelo. Por ellos es por lo que habías decidido huir, por los que aún quedaban vivos, por los familiares de las víctimas.

Tú espíritu guerrero quería seguir combatiendo hasta caer en batalla, pero sabías que los niños no merecían sufrir; tu pueblo no merecía sufrir.

Eso era lo que te había hecho recorrer kilómetros hasta llegar a Dorne dónde te refugiaste, pero jamás serías doblegada, jamás.

Esa derrota era una espina en tu orgullo, y lo sabías, lo sabías durante todos los años que pasaste en Dorne; era todo lo que ocupaba tu mente, todo lo que podías sentir en tu cuerpo. Y eso te estaba matando.

Tú marido lo sentía, pero no decía nada. Taciturno, siempre estaba así, callado y taciturno.

* * *

"_Nunca doblegado, nunca roto"_ parece mentira que el mismo lema que elegiste para tu casa sea el que constantemente te recuerde el peor episodio de tu vida. Suspira mientras miras los terrenos de Dorne desde la ventana.

Rememoras una y otra vez la batalla, sangrienta. Rememoras la sensación que viviste al estar en ella; como fuiste más consciente de los sonidos, colores, todos tus sentidos estaban alerta y la adrenalina corría por tus venas. Amabas las batallas precisamente por esa sensación, por ver esa belleza que es el mundo con nuevos ojos. Sonríes a pesar de los amargos recuerdos, pero no puedes evitarlo. Cada sonido es multiplicado por mil durante la batalla, el tiempo se ralentiza permitiéndote captar los movimientos del enemigo.

Esa había sido la clave de tus múltiples éxitos. Puede que fueras rápida pero el hecho de no dejarte llevar por la euforia de la batalla, era tu verdadera virtud. Eras sensata y eso te había salvado la vida. Sin embargo no te esperabas lo que pasó en aquella batalla, las armas que utilizaron, aún te estremeces al recordarlas, al recordar los alaridos; alaridos que no eran como ninguno de los otros que habías escuchado. Penetraban tus oídos y reverberaban contra las paredes de tu mente, pugnando por tu atención, porque te hundieras.

* * *

"_Nunca doblegado, nunca roto"_ eso era lo único que te mantenía lejos de la locura, que luchaba contra los alaridos.

Miraste a tu lado, al cuerpo sudoroso de tu marido acostado junto a ti. Sonríes con una sonrisa ladina. Siempre se quedaba exhausto después del sexo.

Sacaste tus torneadas piernas color oliva de la cama y, colocándote una bata, te acercaste a la ventana.

La noche estrellada y el frescor característica de esta te dio la bienvenida abrazando tu esbelto cuerpo; cuerpo que tu marido había recorrido hacía bien poco. Vuelves a sonreír e intentas que una risa no escape de tus labios. Él era otro de los motivos por los que no te volvías loca, el amor que te profesaba lo evitaba.

Cruzas los brazos intentando abrigarte del frío nocturno, la ciudad estaba sumida en el silencio y en la oscuridad, aunque algunas luces podían averiguarse en algunos edificios, seguramente la gran mayoría serían burdeles, donde la diversión estaba asegurada hasta bien entrado el amanecer.

Diriges tu vista al cielo estrellado que te recuerda la noche de la derrota, donde, desamparada, rezabas a la Madre Rhoynar por protección para tu pueblo. Veías a los heridos intentando curarse; a las familias reagrupándose y llorando a los muertos.

Intentabas ayudar lo más que podías pero tu mente no podía apartarse de la dichosa vocecita que era tu orgullo que se negaba a admitir la derrota.

—¿Nymeria? —oyes una voz detrás de ti y sabes que proviene del lecho donde descansa tu marido. Él sabe en lo que estás pensando pero no quiere hacer preguntas insidiosas, nunca quiere hacerlas y tú se lo agradeces. —Vuelve a la cama.

Le miraste, con el cabello despeinado y el torso desnudo con la sábana cubriendo apenas su parte inferior. No pudiste evitar acercarte a él y dejarte rodear por sus brazos para darle la bienvenida al sueño, rezando porque no tuvieras pesadillas aunque sabías que los brazos protectores de Mors lo evitarían.

* * *

"_Nunca doblegado, nunca roto" _susurra una voz en tu cabeza mientras paseas por la ciudad mirando los rostros conocidos de tu pueblo y los rostros de los habitantes de Dorne.

Habías intentado recompensar a las familias que más sufrieron durante la batalla, pero sabías que no todas te tenían aprecio, y eso era lo que más te destrozaba, porque no solo habías perdido una batalla y tu casa, sino que habías perdido a tu pueblo, o a la mitad, al menos. Habían perdido la figura invencible que veían en ti, la figura de una reina fuerte y con poder que les llevaba hacia la victoria una y otra vez.

Suspiraste y miraste como el sol estaba en su cenit. El clima no era el mejor pero empezabas a acostumbrarte.

—Mi reina —escuchaste que te llamaban y te giraste para ver quién era la dueña de esa voz tan cascada por el tiempo. Una anciana se encontraba detrás de ti, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada en señal de respeto. Eso nunca te había gustado, te evitaba ver los ojos de la persona con la que hablabas y, por consiguiente, de ver sus intenciones —Me encantaría que probaras uno de mis deliciosos postres, de mi taberna —la anciana por fin te miró con una sonrisa cariñosa. Sus ojos transmitían la calidez de una madre y no pudiste nada más que aceptar.

Algo de lo que te arrepentirías allá donde fuera tu esencia.

* * *

"_Nunca doblegado, nunca roto"_ porque creíste que ese lema serviría para evitar otra derrota pero jamás pensaste en una traición. Solo viste el peligro de las armas, pero no el del rencor.

Jamás pudiste imaginar el peligro del amor, y eso es en lo que piensas mientras miras los ojos que antes fueron cariñosos pero ahora solo hay rencor en ellos.

Un rencor tan duro y tangible que te estremece.

* * *

FIN


End file.
